


The Fortune Cookie Made Me Do It

by ALittleTwisted2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, Kissing, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleTwisted2/pseuds/ALittleTwisted2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tumblr prompt: Use the sentences "I'm just doing what the fortune cookie said. Who am I to stand in the way of fate?" in your story.</p><p>Dean gets a fortune cookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fortune Cookie Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> My very first EVER attempt at writing. Please let me know what you think!!!
> 
> Beta work done by my BFF Rebekah. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither the Winchesters nor fortune cookies.

"Kiss the person you love. Make sure they know how you feel."

Dean glanced up from the slip of paper in his hand and met Sam's amused stare.

"That's what you got in your fortune cookie? That's lame," Sam huffed, redirecting his attention back to the book in his lap.

"Lame?" Dean replied incredulously. "I don't know about that."

Dean leaped up from his perch on the bed and stalked across the distance over to where Sam was seated on his bed. He snatched the book out of Sam's hands and proceeded to fling it across the room, where it landed on the other bed with a dull thud.

"Hey!" Sam protested loudly. "Careful with that! That's a first edition copy, and it's Bobby's. It took him years to find it. He'll kill you if you ruin it."

"Oh, stop using your mouth for words, geek boy. I bet we can find something much more interesting to use it for."

Sam began to object again, but his retort was cut off by Dean's soft lips pressing gently against his own. Sam made a half hearted attempt to shove Dean away, but only succeeded in encouraging him. Dean swung his right leg up onto the bed, maneuvering himself so he was straddling Sam's thighs.

"Dean, come on. The case..." Sam argued weakly, even as he felt his good intentions dissolving.

"Shhh Sammy. The book will still be there tomorrow. You can get your geek on then."

Dean continued to press his petal-soft mouth to random spots on Sam's face and neck, taking a momentary detour to suck a bruise onto Sam's collarbone.

"I'm just doing what the fortune cookie said. Who am I to stand in the way of fate?" Dean murmured into Sam's ear.

With those words, Sam's resolve vanished completely, and he brought his hands up to wind his fingers into Dean's short hair. He pulled Dean's face away from the side of his head and directed Dean so their faces were inches in front of each other. Sam pulled Dean's face closer and crushed their mouths together.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are virtual fortune cookies and kisses from Dean!


End file.
